


TDAC Currency

by DiseaseofMyMind



Series: The Dark Asgard Chronicles Documents [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, FCFics, Gen, Good Writing, No Sex, No Smut, Well-Written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiseaseofMyMind/pseuds/DiseaseofMyMind
Summary: The currency used in The Dark Asgard Chronicles.
Series: The Dark Asgard Chronicles Documents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717234





	TDAC Currency

**[About the Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716166) **

[ **Read the Story** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306014)

Asgard has access to various currencies including the units traded throughout the cosmos and the various currencies used throughout The Nine Realms. On Asgard and the other realms (except Midgard), coins are the staple currency. I have added a conversion chart below and have made it as simple as possible.

1 gold piece = $100.00 USD

1 silver piece = $10.00 USD/100 silver pieces = 1 gold piece

1 copper piece = $1.00 USD/10 copper pieces = 1 silver piece

**AO3:**

**[PlagueofMyBody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueofMyBody) **

**Pinterest:**

**[Shut Up Sam](http://www.pinterest.com/impala67cnk80q3/) **

**Facebook Page:**

[ **The Girl Who Bled Ink** ](https://www.facebook.com/GirlBleedingInk/)

**Twitter:**

**[@AMWbyLMS](https://twitter.com/AMWbyLMS) **

**[@TheLMSSphere](https://twitter.com/TheLMSSphere) **

**Tumblr:**

**[A Marvel Wonderland](https://amarvelwonderland.tumblr.com/) **

**[The L M Stephens Sphere](https://thelmstephenssphere.tumblr.com/) **

[ **Clackity Yack** ](https://clackityyack.tumblr.com/)

[ **Demun's Right Eye**](https://demunsrighteye.tumblr.com/)


End file.
